Kyuubi the Tenth Rewrite!
by Youikina
Summary: Harry is not a Potter or even a human. His mother was killed by Dumbledore. He goes to find his father. Sealed or not, he is not going to last family member die.


**Hello Everyone!**

**Something about this story was bugging me, so I decided to rewrite it. It will go a little bit slower! This one starts off two years before Naruto became a gennin!  
**

**Review please. The more reviews I see the more likely I will be to update  
**

**From Youikina  
**

**P.s. I do make mistakes. If your going to throw a fit over a misspelled word, don't review!  
**

* * *

Why did the truth hurt so much? Everything he has ever known is a lie. Nothing is true. His name is Harold James Potter. No, he thought his name was Harold James Potter. Harry Potter never existed in the first place. He was abused and thrown aside for what? He was not even a real Wizard.

His real name is Kyuubi. He is the tenth generation Kyuubi. He had a loving Mother, who was murdered, and his father is missing. Who did this to him, it was Dumbledore and a man named Orochimaru. He was here for a plan that they made together.

He threw himself into his studies, making sure that he could find a way to get to his father. While he was studying, everyone's true colors came out. He was nothing more then a puppet on a string to these people. So he is going to make them pay!

What is a good way to punish this world for hurting him? He would leave them to fend for the mistakes that they made.

Why on earth should he killed the Dark Lord that they created?

So he came across a ritual that will take him to the dimension that his father went missing in, the elemental Nations.

Stepping into the ritual room in the basement of Potter manor, he smiled. He had just come from making his last will and testament. What makes this all the more sweeter is that Dumbledore is dead! That man can not find another person to take his place.

With a chuckle he cut him palm, letting the blood hit the ground.

"_For this world to pay for it sins, I must depart. They dared to break my heart. I need to find someone so dear to me. He is someone I need to see. He will be my salvation! Take me to the Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations!"_

He could feel fire surrounding him. It was burning hot, and it seemed to be burning the very flash off his body. A scream broke free from him as he thrashed in pain. The pain was not something he expected.

He felt his entire body changing. His muscles grew stronger, along with his bones. The new skin that grew on his body is pure white and devoid of any scars. His hair is growing out of his head. His teeth were popping out of his gums, bring forward new and stronger teeth.

The pain was too great for him, making him loose consciousness.

0000000

When he opened his eyes, he saw blue skies and trees above him. Where in the Elemental Nations is he? Everything is so loud, and the lights are too bright. It must be because he is not used to the new and improved hearing and sound.

Slowly looking around, he came to see a small pond. Making his way over to the pond, he looked down to see his reflections. His black hair now hangs down to his butt. It has reddish-orange streaks in it. Behind him is ten tails. Some are black, some are reddish-orange, and the others are black with red streaks. On top of his head are two fox ears that seem to be twitching at each sound he heard. Another thing he noticed is that he looked like he is ten years old! He didn't want to be a kid again.

He would have to take it slow, and learn about the forest before he even bothered to look for his father. Right now, he unused to his new body. If he had an accident, it could cost him his life.

Then there is the fact about his tails, someone might try to kill him if they see him.

So first goal is to find a place to sleep.

He searched around, trying not to jump at every sound he heard. It was not long before he found a small well hidden cave.

The next thing he would need is cloths. He is completely stark naked. He would love to have a pair of fitting pants and a nice shirt for once. The more he thought about what he wanted, the less he was paying attention to the real world.

When he snapped out of his thought, the very clothing he was thinking about is on his frame. Looking down, he saw a vine sink back into the ground.

"Thank you," he muttered to the plant. He had the feeling that the plant was really happy.

Third thing to do not is to find something to eat.

He tried to catch a rabbit with traps, but they don't seem to be working really well. As more time goes one, the hungrier he gets. Finally, he saw a rabbit in front of him. His instincts just took over. Before he even realized what is happening, he had the dead rabbit meat in his mouth, and most of it swallowed. The raw meat tasted really good. He managed to capture two more rabbits, and a tiger thing. He used the fur of the tiger for his bed, as he returned to the cave. He returned to the cave, and went to sleep for the night.

0000

It has been five days in total. He managed to adjust just fine to his new environment. It took him a little while, but he managed to merge his tails into his back, so it looked like he had a tattoo of ten tails. His ears, did not vanish however. The larger snakes liked to mother him. He spent most of his second day with one of the larger snakes.

He was about to move, when he smelt a human who smelled like snake. Fear raced through him. A women landed beside him, looking down at him. Beside her is a man who smells like wolf. They both are wearing weird clothing.

"Who are you," demanded the silver haired man. Harry had a feeling that his man felt he could kill him easily. The next sensation he felt was to not tell him that he is Kyuubi the tenth.

"I'm Harry. Can I ask where I am," he asked quietly. He made sure that is was quite enough that they might not hear it. It seemed that the silver haired man did hear him.

"You are in Konoha," said the man.

"Where is that? Is it anywhere near London," he blurted out, before blushing. He is acting like he did when he was ten. What in the hell is wrong with him? He is acting like a child?

"London," muttered the female.

"We will take you to our leader, he should know what to do with you," said the man, reaching out to grab him. An instant later, he is in an office! In front of him is an old man that is surrounded by paperwork.

"Hello child," started the old man.

"Hello Sir," Harry mumbled. He felt scared.

"How did you end up in our forest," asked the old, looking at him calculating.

"I was kidnapped by the man who murdered my adopted parents. He was going to kill me, I tried to turn into my soul animal to escape. I got hit with something and I ended up here. Do you know how I can get back to London," he asked the Old man.

The old man looked as confused as the other two people behind him.

"I am confused child. Soul Animal? What is your name?"

"My name is Harry James Potter, I am a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am seventeen years old. A soul animal is the animal your spirit takes after. My is a fox. I am stuck with my fox ears now," said Harry, giving him a smile.

"Seventeen!"

"What is this Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the Old man, as he gave the two people behind him a hard look.

"In my world, Magic is something you are born with. Sometimes it shows up in different way. I know a fellow wizard whose eyes go purple. He can remember everything he hears. My cousin can change the color or appearance of her entire body. We can use it for spells, curses, or charms. We have healing, offense, defense," said Harry, before he realized that he is being a chatterbox.

"We have no way to send you back to your home," said Sarutobi, and Harry gave a smile.

"I'm happy then. I don't have to be used a pawn anymore," he said smiling down at his hands.

" Pawn," the old man nodded.

"I was kidnapped from my biological parents. I have no idea where I was actually born. The two men where from two different dimension. Dumbledore took me to his world to be used as a savior to people that abuse their own, while that snake guy Orochimaru took something else. I have no idea what he took, only that he took my daddy with him," said Harry, looking at the ground. Tears began to fall before he could stop. He was bawling.

Something shocked him, hands wrapped around him. He pulled against a chest. The snake lady held him close, and rubbed his back. Slowly, he began to calm down.

"Anko, Harry will he under your care from here on out. He will be joining the academy. Harry, will you take Anko's last name. We will change your birth-date so you will be ten years old," said Sarutobi, rubbing his head in annoyance.

All Harry could do is nod, before he fell asleep on Anko's shoulder.

* * *

**I know it is a little short, but the next chapter will be longer! **

**From Youikina!  
**


End file.
